Amor com Fixação
by Ta-Mies
Summary: Pós-Hogwarts. Não sou boa em resumos! Vou tentar: Draco fez uma escolha... mas ele não a escolheu! Não é muito indicado para fãs do Draco...


N/A: Ai, que nervoso! Além de ser a minha primeira songfic, é a primeira história que eu termino. Eu quero um review, um e-mail, qualquer coisa! Elogie, critique, tenha adorado ou odiado, peloamordedeus, me comunique dizendo o que achou... eu tenho só duas opiniões: minha mãe, que gostou (mas palavra de mãe não conta ¬¬) e minha mana, que achou que eu fui muito má com o Draco... meu e-mail é soll195 @ hotmail . com. Bem, aí vai *Ta-Mies fechando os olhos e juntando as mãos '-.- *

   -... a modelo de maior sucesso, Virgínia Weasley!

   Draco abriu um olho. Weasley? Não era possível! Virgínia... "Será que eu ouvi certo?". Obteve a confirmação quando levantou a cabeça e a viu na TV. Sorrindo, um pouco encabulada, e dando um pequeno aceno para a câmera enquanto entrava no carro. Olhou boquiaberto: uma Mercedes! Olhou para si mesmo e à sua volta. "Merlin... onde eu cheguei?"

    Seu rosto na tevê parece um milagre

    Um perfeição nos mínimos detalhes

    Eu mudo o canal, eu viro a página

    Mas você me persegue por todos os lugares

   Analisando o cômodo, poderia se ver um armário meio comido por cupins, uma cômoda com duas gavetas quebradas, o sofá (que era a única coisa que parecia estar inteira ali), um fogão enferrujado e a TV. Algumas partes da parede eram de madeira, e do lado de fora podia-se ouvir crianças brincando - ou melhor, berrando - e gente fofocando. "É essa a vida que eu pedi aos céus...- pensou, irônico - como se eu já gostasse muito de crianças, estas pestes parecem que estão com o Crucio, de tanto que gritam. Estou sentado nesse sofá velho, as minhas roupas são usadas e tiraram a minha varinha. E ela... essa... essa... pobretona..." pensou, cerrando os punhos. Estava com muita raiva, tinha que descontar em alguém. Levantou de um pulo, abriu a porta e berrou:

   - Seus bastardos! CALEM A BOCA! Crianças infernais!

   - Ah, não enche, tio! - e o pivete lhe mostrou a língua - loiro tingido...

- Ótimo... ótimo. - resmugou, fechando a porta. Deitou na cama improvisada e falou um ditado trouxa:        

   - Cospe pra cima que cai na cara... - e lembrou da vez... da primeira vez que conversou com a menina Weasley.

Flash Back

   - Malfoy! Devolve meu diário! - gritava a garota de cabelos vermelhos.

   - O que temos aqui? "Ai ai... ele é tão bonito... aqueles olhos, a sua pele branquinha..." - Draco provocou, fazendo voz de falsete. Abraçou o diário fazendo pose e continuou - "Oh, meu amado Harry! Deixe-me beijar os seus pés, não fuja de mim dessa vez!"

   - Me dê isso! - pediu a jovem de quatorze anos, soluçando, o rosto marcado de lágrimas.

   Todos os sonserinos riam da cena, quando Draco abriu o diário e leu silenciosamente o resto da página. Deu um sorriso muito mais debochado, mandou os outros cuidarem de suas vidas e a arrastou para uma sala vazia. Leu mais uma parte:

   - "Eu preciso me concentrar no Harry! Eu sou uma Weasley, não posso gostar de um Malfoy." - disse, rindo em seguida. - Você não deveria sequer mencionar o meu nome! Deveria ser proibido gastar o nome Malfoy, principalmente por pessoas tão desprezíveis!

   Virgínia desabou no chão e chorava cada vez mais alto.

   Draco abaixou e disse, suavemente:

   - É verdade que você gosta de mim? - Virgínia levantou a cabeça e fez um sinal positivo.

   - É sim... é que você é bonito... mas a sua estupidez equilibra a balança - respondeu, ácida.

   - Estúpida é você de falar assim com um Malfoy! - ele esbravejou, se pondo de pé - mesmo porque você não teria chance alguma comigo nem se nascesse mais cinquenta vezes. Eu sou rico, influente e meu pai é um dos homens mais poderosos do Ministério! Imagine só, eu me envolvendo com a ralé. Ah, e tome seu diariozinho. Continue escrevendo sobre mim, quem sabe um dia Potter leia, se compadeça e te dê um beijo? - falando isso jogou o diário nela e saiu da sala.

   Virgínia ainda ficou mais de uma hora na sala, e prometeu a si mesma que nunca mais nutriria um sentimento mais forte que desprezo por um Malfoy.

Flash Back End 

     Eu vejo seu pôster na folha central

     Beijo sua boca, te falo bobagens

   Lutou pelo lado das trevas, e o que ajudou? Voldemort foi morto mais rapidamente do que pensavam, descobriram que Narcisa espionava as trevas e estava ajudando Dumbledor e com a morte de Voldemort, foi fácil prender ou matar os Comensais. Lúcio também morreu, mas como não foi realmente provado que Draco lutou por Voldemort (e com uma ajudinha de sua mãe) ele não foi para Azkaban. Quebraram sua varinha e mandaram ele fugir do mundo mágico. Melhor dizendo, _Arthur Weasley_, o novo ministro, mandou, à pedido de sua filha. "Quem diria... Virgínia, quem eu mais humilhei, ajudou na minha salvação..." pensou, distraído "Está certo que esta não é uma vida ótima, mas com certeza é melhor que Azkaban. Sem chance comigo... quem se apaixonou depois fui eu!" Lembrou do baile de formatura, ela foi com o "Potter Perfeito". Estava simplesmente deslumbrante com um vestido azul e jóias prateadas. Ele estava de queixo caído, e depois tentava acompanhar todos os seus passos. Gelava com cada olhar que ela lhe lançava, quando se encontravam "se querer" (pois ele fazia de tudo pra esbarrar nela) e fervia de raiva toda vez que via ela abraçada com o Potter. 

   Então a guerra estourou e houve a revolução na sua vida. Perdeu contato com o mundo bruxo e, não entendendo nada de trouxas, passou dois anos sem TV e sem entender o fogão. Logo no primeiro dia que arruma uma televisão recebe um choque desses. "Ela está mais linda do que nunca! Eu preciso vê-la... mas como? Ela, com certeza, sequer vai me reconhecer... no meu estado... sem estudo trouxa, o que eu poderia arrumar de emprego? Já dei a maior sorte, faxineiros não precisam de nenhum tipo de formação. Também, naquele bar, mais da metade das pessoas que conheço não trabalhariam lá nem por cinco mil galeões!"

   Abriu uma das gavetas da cômoda e pegou dinheiro. Saiu e foi para a banca de "jorlal". Pegou a revista que tinha a foto maior dela e voltou para casa. Ficou admirando a foto e resolveu ligar a televisão:

   - Uma das maiores modelos do mundo, Virgínia Weasley,vai desfilar no dia vinte e um, no Festival de Moda de Londres, o FEMOLON. Além de ter as características físicas perfeitas, o que mais chama a atenção é o seu modo de desfilar e os longos cabelos ruivos, naturais...

   Desligou a TV. Ela de novo! Fechava os olhos e a via. Na verdade, aquilo era quase uma obsessão. Precisava tocá-la, precisava senti-la. "Não devia ter comprado essa coisa. Agora isso só vai piorar... eu a vi de novo. Ela está muito mais linda. Droga, eu não devia ter gastado dinheiro naquela revista." Pegou a revista e olhou sua foto novamente. Em um canto da capa estava escrito: "Especial Virgínia: matéria completa, fotos e pôster na folha central!" Olhou e ficou imaginando o que seria um pôster. Ouviu as crianças na rua e pensou: "Finalmente esses diabretes humanos vão ajudar em alguma coisa."  

   Saiu e chamou um garoto. Ele foi, desconfiado, e perguntou se ele achava a moça da capa bonita. O garoto fez que sim e Draco perguntou se ele sabia o que era um pôster e como ele vinha na revista. O garoto confirmou, abriu a revista no meio e tirou os grampos, depois pegou o pôster e mostrou pra ele. Draco agradeceu e entrou rapidamente.

   Ficou observando a foto em tamanho quase real e colou o pôster em frente a sua cama. Fitou-o por um tempo, depois pegou a revista e leu a matéria sobre ela. Inventaram que ela teria vindo de uma cidade do interior e por isso demorou um pouco para se acostumar com coisas modernas, com muita tecnologia. "Pelo menos ela tinha alguma noção do mundo trouxa" pensou, quanto terminou de ler. Fechou a revista e ficou olhando para o pôster. Abriu-a novamente e releu a matéria. E releu, releu, e leu mais uma vez. Quando olhou pela janela percebeu que já era de noite, colocou a revista do lado e dormiu.

   Acordando, abriu os olhos e a viu, andando devagar na sua direção.

   - Virgínia! Como você veio parar aqui? Por tanto --

   - Ora, cale a boca! - mandou ela, olhando diretamente para ele e com uma voz assustadoramente calma. Draco não entendeu nada e achou melhor ficar quieto.

   - Depois de tanto tempo você ainda quer falar algo! Francamente! - ela exclamou, rindo sozinha pela lembrança de Hermione. Draco sentou na cama e ia protestar quando ela falou, irritada:

   - Cale-a-boca. - sentou-se pesadamente na cama, o puxou pela camiseta e beijou-o ferozmente. Ele ficou surpreso, mas a agarrou pela cintura e a puxou pra cima dele. No meio dos beijos alucinados, ele ainda conseguiu pensar "Será que estou sonhando?". Levou a mão ao braço e se beliscou.

   - ARGH!!!!!! Porcaria! - Draco levantou e ficou chutando a parede - Porcaria! É claro que era um sonho, seu idiota! - parou por um momento, ofegante, e gritou - Virgínia!

***********************

    Fixação, seus olhos no retrato

    Fixação, minha assombração

    Fixação, fantasmas no meu quarto

    Fixação, I want to be alone    

   - Ahnnn... quando você vai poder visitar a Toca? - Harry perguntou, deitando sua cabeça na barriga dela.

   - Eu não sei... - Virgínia respondeu, suspirando - eu tenho muita saudade de lá e de todos... mas você sabe que eu não tenho tempo para nada. E Sirius, como está?

   - Está bem. Ele foi louco de casar com a Narcisa, não acha?

   - Ah, Harry. O amor faz dessas coisas. Ao menos ele está feliz.

   - Já ela não está tão bem. Não pára de encher o Ministério, pedindo notícias do _Draco_. - Virgínia, à menção daquele nome, deu uma gargalhada maldosa, o que assustou Harry.

   - Espero que esteja ardendo no mármore do inferno!

   - Nossa, Gin! Pensei que você já tinha superado. - disse Harry, abismado - e, aliás, da onde você tirou isso?

   - Eu já superei, meu bem. Ou você esqueceu tudo o que ele fez contra Dumbledor e os bruxos do lado da luz?

   - Claro que não! Mas eu pensei que tinha sido puramente pessoal, já que você também pediu para que o deixassem solto.

   - Ah, Harry... eu era uma pobre tola... tão cega quanto os trouxas. E, respondendo, vi isso numa novela trouxa.

   - Huumm... será que nós vamos... mergulhar na piscina do céu? - falou, divertido, perto do rosto dela.

   - Provavelmente. Só espero que isso não marque pontos negativos... - e eles começaram a se beijar.

************************

    Preciso de uma chance de tocar em você

    Captar a vibração que sinto em sua imagem

    Fecho os olhos pra te ver você nem percebe

    Penso em provas de amor, ensaio um show passional

   "Vejamos... como posso falar com ela? Ela estará aqui perto em pouco tempo... mas e os seguranças? Será que se eu pedir pra um deles avisá-la, ela me deixa entrar? E se eu fizer uma declaração de amor escandalosa?" Draco pensava a melhor forma de falar com ela."Talvez levando um fora na cara, eu a esqueça..." ponderou, olhando para o pôster. "Ah, Draco, desista. Esquecê-la vai ser impossível." admitiu, ligando a TV. Estava passando alguma coisa parecida com quadribol, mas tinha uma bola só e se jogava

com os pés. "Enfim uma coisa que não esteja relacionada à ela." 

  Ele estava gostando, aquilo o fazia lembrar quando era apanhador, em Hogwarts... que o fazia lembrar de Virgínia... afundou a cabeça no travesseiro e pensou: "Não adianta... tudo me faz lembrar ela. Eu preciso dela... preciso tocar nela... estou enlouquecendo."

***********************

   - Chegou o tão esperado dia! Daqui a alguns minutos, Virgínia Weasley vai desfilar no mais prestigiado festival de moda de Londres!

   Draco apertava as mãos, ansioso, passando pelas pessoas que se aglomeravam perto da passarela, que era ao ar livre. Iria vê-la de perto. Iria falar com ela... oh, sim, esse era o dia mais esperado de seus últimos 3 anos: ter uma conversa civilizada com ela. 

   Estava divagando nos seus pensamentos quando uma série de gritinhos e flashes o acordaram. Ela entrou na passarela e os fotógrafos dispararam diante da mais bem sucedida modelo. Virgínia usava um top e um short curto, vermelhos, com um vestido rasgado de um tecido transparente bege por cima e uma echarpe nas mãos, rosa. Tinha uma maquiagem leve, e seus cabelos refulgiam mais que nunca. O coração de Draco disparou, quando ela passou por ele. Ela desfilou com mais outras 4 roupas - todas transparentes, o que fizeram Draco sentir um certo calor no baixo ventre. Depois do desfile ele foi para uma porta que havia, que dava acesso aos camarins, mas lá tinha um segurança - que não parecia nada amigável.

   - Hã... eu quero falar com Virgínia.

   - Hahaha, muitos querem, quase nenhum pode... - respondeu o segurança, sarcástico.

   - Você pode dizer meu nome à ela, ela vai querer falar comigo. - disse Draco, tentando convencer a si mesmo.

   - Vai é? Essa eu quero ver. Qual é seu nome?

   - Draco... Malfoy.

   - Espere um momentinho. - retrucou, com um sorriso nada inocente. Em um certo camarim:

   - Srta. Virgínia.

   - Fale. - disse ela, que agora estava com uma calça jeans, uma blusa de um ombro só verde e os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo.

   - Tem um tal de Drago... não, Draco Malfoy aí fora, querendo falar com você.

   Virgínia abriu um sorriso malicioso e disse:

   - Mande-o entrar. - o segurança saiu e, muito à contragosto, disse para Draco que ela queria vê-lo. Ele entrou no camarim e fechou a porta na cara do segurança, os deixando sozinhos.

    Eu vejo seu pôster na folha central

    Beijo sua boca, te falo bobagens

   - Virgínia...

   - Oh, um verme na minha frente! O que será que quer? Os meus restos? - disse ela, cínica, se virando - sinto muito, mas já os dei para um mendigo muito mais digno que você.

   - Eu sei que não agi certo... - começou ele, de cabeça baixa - mas eu me apaixonei por você.

   - Hahaha! O que o fracasso não faz? - ela parecia estar se divertindo muito com a situação - aonde está o orgulho Malfoy?

   - Eu não sou mais um Malfoy. Sou apenas o Draco, um cara normal sem dinheiro e apaixonado. - disse, olhando-a profundamente. - Virgínia...

   - Oh, não fale meu nome! Você pode infectá-lo com a sua miséria. - disse ela, com expressão de nojo.

   - O que você quer que eu faça? O que eu preciso fazer pra ter você pra mim? - perguntou ele, sinceramente. - Entenda, eu estou arrependido!

   - Vamos por partes: eu desejo com todas as minhas forças que você vá para o inferno, nada do que fizer vai me torná-la sua, e eu entendo que esteja arrependido: depois de lutar por Voldemort, não ser preso por piedade do patriarca da família que mais odeio, e estar vivendo nessa pobreza, eu também estaria absolutamente arrependida.

   - Eu não luter a favor de Voldemort! - Draco mentiu.

   - Ah, claro. E eu também estou vendo todo esse ar azul-turquesa que nos ronda. Poupe-me, não foi provado que você o ajudou. Há, como se ninguém soubesse...

   Batidas na porta. Virgínia mandou entrar e era o segurança de novo:

   - Srta, seu namorado quer entrar. - disse ele, temeroso.

   - Por favor, deixe-o vir.

   O segurança assentiu e Harry entrou. Draco arregalou os olhos e Harry fez cara de ué [N/A: é aquela cara de "o que está acontecendo?"]. Virgínia falou casualmente:

   - Olha só que veio me visitar. Nosso velho _amigo_ Draco. - disse ela, com um sorriso sarcástico. Harry fechou a cara:

   - O que você quer?

   - Não é da sua conta. - respondeu ele, desdenhoso - O que vim fazer é assuntou meu e dela.

   - Oh, Draco, pra quê tanta formalidade? Somos amigos ha tanto! Ele veio pedir perdão e implorar o meu amor.

   - Saia daqui - Harry disse, entre dentes - agora.

   - Sonhe que vou te obedecer, Potter--

   - Saia daqui! - Virgínia ordenou - eu não ficaria com você nem se nascesse mais quinhentas vezes.

   Draco abaixou a cabeça e saiu. Foi pra casa pensando em como adoraria espancar Harry.Chegou em casa e se esparramou na cama, olhando fixo para o pôster. "Não adiantou. Levei um fora e continuo sonhando..." pensou, e comparando, viu que ela era muito mais bonita ao vivo.

    Fixação, seus olhos no retrato

    Fixação, minha assombração

    Fixação, fantasmas no meu quarto

    Fixação, I want to be alone    

   Uma semana depois, ele estava horrível. Tinha olheiras enormes e ficava cochilando no trabalho, com muito sono. Chegava em casa e não dormia. Só olhava pra ela, só pensava nela, vivia por ela.

   Sentou-se no sofá e se resignou. Sua vida era só ela, aquilo era quase uma doença. Ah, não. Aquilo era amor. Um amor obsessivo, certo, mas era amor. Ou poderia ser outra coisa - amor e mais alguma coisa. Amor com fixação...


End file.
